Pokemon Pregnancy
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Surprise! I finished the rest of the story, so I decided to post it! Consider it a Holiday gift from me to you! Read on to see how it all ends!
1. Prelogue

Ann's Enduring Love  
  
  
  
~  
  
Foreword: This Story takes place one year after The Journey to Johto.  
  
In it, Taylor (aka Silver). Kris (aka Crystal), and Hiro (aka Gold) share the title of Johto League Champion. Together with Ted they form the Grand Masters, I group more powerful than the Elite 4. In the Late 1990s, the Human Genome Project was started in an attempt to map the Human Genome. This takes place just after it is completed. I'm saying this because it has to do with the Course of the story.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~  
  
  
  
"This is Vicky Mitchell reporting live from the Wayne Johnson Home in Los Angeles Where Pokemon Trainer Ann-Marie Johnson has just given birth to a Human-Pokemon Girl. This unique breed of half-human half-Pokemon was developed and created completely by Ann's Father, Dr. Wayne Johnson. Dr. Johnson took the Cells from a random Pokemon and fused it with his Daughter's Cells to create this new Human-Pokemon."  
  
I looked on as Reporters continued to try and interview me and my parents. Some Photographers tried to get some shots of me holding me new daughter, Katrin. I looked across the room at my friends Ted, His brother James, his mother, Tom, Taylor, and Kris. Without their help I wouldn't be holding Katrin now.  
  
Ted also wouldn't have a new Human-Pokemon either. One of his Pikachu, Puma had also given birth to a half-Human, half-Pokemon baby. Puma had given birth to a Baby Boy, Fin. Like Katrin, his Pokemon features and abilities wouldn't show until later.  
  
"We're right now about to get the exclusive story on how Baby Katrin and Baby Fin came to be and the stunning battle that took place just before she was born." Continued the reporter. Ah, the story. It isn't all that people think it is.  
  
"Ann, I just got a call from the Hospital." Said Ted. (This story is from Ann's point of view) "Misty just had a Baby Girl." "Wow, that great!" I said. Misty's new baby was a complete normal baby. Misty's Boyfriend, Duane would be a good father.  
  
"I think it's time everyone hears the story." Said Mom. "Okay, we'll start from the beginning." Said Dad.  
  
"As everyone knows, I gained international attention when I created the first human clone. The completion of the Human Genome Project made it possible. With it complete and using the Super Baby Method, I was able to create a child that was resistant to many incurable diseases. Not on that, any Children that child has will pass this down from Generation to Generation."  
  
  
  
"The idea to make Marie the first person to give birth to a Human-Pokemon was her idea." Said Mom. That wasn't entirely true. Grandfather wanted to see my have my first child before he passed away. After getting hurt in a bus accident 3 months ago, he's been confined to a wheelchair. "We began this project 10 months ago." Continued Mom.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1! You'll have to wait until I do Chapter 2! How do you like it so far? Please R&R! 


	2. At the family home

~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~  
  
  
  
"10 months ago, I was an ordinary Girl." I thought to myself. "Then news of Dad's retirement came up. I was passing through town on my way to see the Lakers play. Dad wanted me to have a Child before he retired from his work."  
  
"Excuse me, Ann?" It was Dad. "The reporters would like to hear the story from your prospective." Oh, right," I said. "So here goes…"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Me and my friends Ted, Tom, Taylor, and Kris approached her Parents' Estate. "This place is big!" said Kris. "It must be as big as National Park." Said Taylor.  
  
"My parents have extensive knowledge in both Pokemon and Human Physiology." I said. "They house Pokemon for research and couples trying to have children." "This place is fitting for that kind of work." Said Ted. "It's too bad your Dad's going to retire May 23. I wonder why he called you here?"  
  
"He said he wanted me to assist him in some kind of research." I said. "Whatever that might be." After entering the 7-digit password that was needed to enter the gate, We hiked on to the family home. We passed by many pens that housed the pokemon Mom & Dad were using for their research.  
  
A lot of the Pokemon were of different colors due to Gene Therapy. Some Pokemon were Smaller or Larger then they normally are. Still others could speak Human languages.  
  
"Comment au vous?" asked a Golduck. "Comment ca va." Replied Kris. "Ca va bien!" it replied.  
  
"What did it say?" asked Taylor. "It said 'how are you this morning?' ". And what did you say? " Asked Taylor. "I said 'I'm fine, and you?' and it said 'very well, then.' " Said Kris. "That was French!" I said. "Wait, that WAS French." Said Ted. We laughed when we realized Kris was talking to a Pokemon and they understood each other.  
  
We continued on and reached the family house. I stopped when I saw the lock. "Is something wrong?" asked Tom. "Yeah, they changed the locks." I said.  
  
Then my Phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. I heard 3 beeps, meaning that this was some kind of automated message. "Look under the welcome mat. You will find a new set of keys there for you." The message said. I turned off the phone and threw up the "Welcome" mat where in fact there was a fresh set of keys. Attached to it was a set of instructions. "Come down to the lab. We're waiting for you there." Mom & Dad.  
  
"Alright, we're going to the lab." I said after opening the door. We then went upstairs to the lab my parents built. Most people would think they'd work at some collage or something with their field of expertise. Not my parents. They decided to do all their work at home. They were able to conduct their own research that way.  
  
I was met at the door by my sister, Diane. Being the oldest, Diane often helped our parents with their work. Why she took the time to wait for me is beyond me. "I'm here to tell you that for once I can't help in this new work." She said. "As you know, Dad is trying to create the world first half- Human Half-Pokemon. Because of a Genetic Disorder I have, I can't be used. Jane is too young, so that leaves you." Jane was our younger sister.  
  
"What do I have to do with this?" I asked. "Jam, you're going to give birth to the world's first Human-Pokemon." "What?!" I exclaimed, rather shocked at this new Revelation. I pushed the door open and ran into the lab. I found Mom working at a computer.  
  
"Mom, where's Dad?" I asked. "I take it Diane has filled you in." she said calmly, ignoring my question. "I am not some kind of guinea pig!" I said. "I'm only 18!" "And you're old enough to for this new project." Said Mom. "You should be happy that you're being selected for it."  
  
Then Dad came over. "Why am I going to be used in this project?" I asked him. "Is this even safe?" "You have nothing to worry about." He said calmly. "I wouldn't put you in any danger." "Why can't Diane be used?" I asked. "Diane is already pregnant." He replied. "Even if she wasn't, we couldn't use her because the gene therapy would kill her."  
  
Diane had this genetic disorder called Preemie Disease. If any form of Radiation or something like gene therapy was exposed to her, it could prove fatal. Mom discovered this when Diane was 12. It was called Preemie Disease because it would render her Immune System useless. She had probably undergone a series of injections so her body wouldn't reject the developing embryo.  
  
"Don't forget that promise you made to me." Said Mom. "That's hitting below the belt." I said. When I was 6, I promised that I would help with a project before Dad retired. 4 years later, I started training pokemon. My parents supported me the whole way. Now I had to return the favor.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it." I said. "That's good to hear." Said Dad. I noticed he didn't say, "I knew you'd see it our way." That must've meant he would've been Ok with it if I said no. "We'll start tomorrow." Said Mom. "Until then, try not to go too far from the Estate. You friends can stay here, too if you'd like."  
  
She then handed me a pill. "What's this for?" I asked. "The gene therapy may cause nausea." She said. "This is to keep you from Vomiting." I left the lab realizing that after today, life would never be as it was. I was going to play an important part in my parent's work.  
  
"So, how did it go?" asked Tom. "Not bad." I said. "I'm going to have a baby!" "That's great!" said Kris. "But I thought you said..." "Oh, my parents are going to infuse me with a randomly determined pokemon." I quickly replied. "No sex whatsoever. Come, I'll show you where you can stay."  
  
"You guys are going to love it here." Said Tom. "Her parents have an Indoor pool and a Weight room." "Not to mention their own full screen movie theater!" said Ted. "Can we see some movies?" asked Kris. Before I could answer, Diane came running up to us.  
  
"Mom said Kris and Taylor can't watch anything with the R, NC-17, X, XX, and XXX ratings." She said. "I just wanted you to know that." "Oh, I know that." I said. "At least I don't need any injections to get pregnant." "Now, there was no need for that." Said Diane, who looked ready to cry. "Mom said that if I try to have anymore children, I could die. Do you know what it's like not to be able to have as many children as you want?" She then walked back to the lab.  
  
"I just… never mind." Said Tom. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." Said. We then went downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2! Whoa! Who knew this would happen? What will Ann have to go though the next day? You'll have to wait until I start the next Chapter! I guarantee there will be an interesting twist in it. 


	3. It starts

~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in my arm. I shot up and saw Dad giving me some kind of injection. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Giving you the first round of Gene Therapy." He replied. "One injection requires you to be asleep." "You could've told me that yesterday. " I said. I then waited impatiently as he gave me another injection.  
  
"All finished." He said after packing away some things. "I'll need you and Ted at the lab at noon." "What do you need Ted for?" I asked. "He's got the greatest Pokemon in the world. He said. They're going to battle each other to see which will be your baby's father." "What if a female Pokemon wins?" I asked. "Well think of something." He said as he left the room.  
  
I then opened my closet to pick out some clothes to wear. Finding some clothes that matched, I threw them on the bed and jumped into my bathroom. After spending 15 minutes in the shower, I got dressed and went to the kitchen. I found Tom, Taylor, Jane, and Kris there eating breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Ann." Said Tom. "Did you sleep well?" "No, I didn't." I said. "I woke up to find myself a living pin cushion. "In 4 months you'll wake up to find yourself a living incubator." Remarked Diane, who just came in the kitchen. "At this point I can't see my feet anymore." She said. "I'll even look like this up to 6 weeks after the baby is born. Ann, you should enjoy your last days as a single woman. After Tomorrow you'll have someone to take care of. And I don't mean Pokemon either."  
  
"I know pokemon are different from babies." I said. "I'm sure I can take care of it." "Unlike Pokemon, babies can't tell you what they want are what's bothering them." Said Diane. "Maybe you should play The Sims for a little refresher. That's the closest thing to the real thing that we have. It costs around $218,000 to take care of a baby. That's from when it's born to when it turns 18."  
  
"Mom and Dad are going to help me financially." I said. "They say they must since they had a part in the baby's creation." "Consider yourself lucky." Said Diane. "I'm married and have to split the cost with Gerard. If you'll excuse me, I have to go take a dip in the pool." She then walked out the back door.  
  
"I still can't believe you're going through with this." Said Jane. "You must be super-lucky Mom and Dad are helping you out. I hear Diane is going to have to take time off from work to take care of her baby." "I'm getting money from the Radio Station in Goldenrod City." I said. I had won a contest prize of 500 Million Dollars. "I'm going to get about $750,000 every year. Money is not a problem."  
  
"You're going to have to give up Pokemon Training for awhile." Said Ted, who suddenly came in the kitchen. "The Pokemon League association prohibits anyone 1-5 months pregnant from battling. There is too much of a risk that something could happen." "I understand that much." I said. "I've deposited all my Pokemon in my PC."  
  
"Bellossom, Sweet Scent." Said Ted, throwing a Poke Ball. "Instantly the room was filled with a sweet aroma. "I've modified this Sweet Scent so that it makes people tell the truth." Said Ted. "You sneaky bastard." I said without realizing it. "It's working already." Said Ted. "You can't lie if you know it's not the truth."  
  
"What do you plan to do?" asked Jane, who was very enticed by it. "See if Ann has been in any battles this week." Said Ted. "This effect will last until Friday at Noon. Ann will be unable to lie until then." "Why is it working on us, too?" Asked Kris. "This will keep you guys from lying for her." Said Ted. "I'm sure we would." Said Tom. "Wait! I wanted to say 'I'll lie for Ann if it's important!'" "I already told you." Said. Ted. "You can't lie if you know it's not the truth."  
  
"Did my parents ask you to do this?" I asked. "No, I did it on my own." Said Ted. "I'm also effected by it so I can't lie either. That way I can't contradict myself." Ted the pulled out a Vaporeon. "I'm going to use Haze to remove the Sweet Scent from Jane." Said Ted. He then pulled her out of the room. We could see a cloud of smoke through the window.  
  
"If you open the window you'll be free to lie again." Said Tom. I walked over to open the window, but Ted's Pikachu suddenly appeared. "Let me open the window!" I screamed. He refused to move. I grabbed a tennis ball and threw it at the window. It had the desired effect.  
  
Thinking the ball would hit him Pikachu jumped out of the way. I opened the window to let the Haze come in the room. There was a sudden explosion as Pikachu used Thundershock. I was thrown against a wall and was knocked unconscious. 


	4. Mass chaos

~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~  
  
  
  
When I came to, I was in my parents' lab. I groaned as I felt my throbbing head. "Oh you've finally woken up!" Exclaimed Mom, who was standing over some machine. "How long have I been sleeping?" I asked. "Oh, about 67 days." She said without looking up.  
  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, not wanting to believe what I just heard. "That must've been a powerful Haze Cloud." I said. "It wasn't a Haze Cloud." Said Mom, finally looking up from the machine. "It was a Spore Cloud." "But I thought Ted was going to use Haze on Jane?"  
  
"He didn't." said Mom. "He predicted you might open the window so he had his Parasect use Spore instead. The Explosion has put Jane in a coma. Ted's arm was broken, too." "I can't believe I'm responsible for all that." I said. "Well, feeling guilty isn't going to bring his Parasect back to life. It's a good thing your father was able to gather enough DNA from it and clone it.  
  
"What about my Pregnancy?" I asked. I wondered if they would continue after all this. "It's been a success." Said Mom. "You're 2 ½ months pregnant." I was speechless at what I had just heard. Usually a woman would have to be awake for an Invitro Fertilization. My parents were able to do it while I was in a coma. "What Pokemon is the baby mixed with?" I asked.  
  
"A Ghost Pokémon." She replied. "Ted's Gengar won the Battle Royal. It was really a surprise. Everyone thought Ernest was going to win." "I don't think I would've been happy if the baby were combined with a Dragon Pokemon. Will I be able to [I] see [/I] the baby when it's born?" I asked. "It's special abilities won't show until it gets older." Said Mom. "Its powers may start to develop when it's 3 years old."  
  
"Was anyone else hurt in the explosion?" I asked after getting to my feet. "No, just you 3." She replied. "The Truth Scent has also passed its course." "Any structural damage?" I asked.  
  
"The Kitchen was erased. Literally." She said. "The blast vaporized everything in the kitchen. If the gas had been on, the whole house could've gone up in flames. It's a good thing Hiro turned off the gas before that happened."  
  
"Hiro is here?" I asked. "It came as a surprise to everyone." Said Kris, who had just came in. "Everyone was sure Hiro had gone to Mt. Silver to train. It turns out he was hoping to get a chance to get a rematch with Ted. He got lost in the House and happened to find the cut-off switch for the gas line. If he hadn't found it, all of us would've been killed. You have him to think for sparing your life.and your baby's life."  
  
"I'll have to thank him when I see him." I said. "So where is everybody?" Diane, Taylor, and your father are watching over Jane in her room." Said Mom. "Maybe you should visit her." "Ted is getting set to battle Hiro in the Gym." Said Kris. "He said he wanted to return the favor for saving your lives."  
  
I stumbled groggily out the room. My legs were numb from not being used for so long. I walked down the hall to Jane's room. I nearly fainted when I stepped inside.  
  
Instead of it being filled with giant Dolls, Teddy Bears, Pictures, and Plants, the room looked like an ICU. Nearly ¾ of the room was taken up by monitors, Equipment, Wires, and Doctors. Lots of Doctors. They were constantly moving between Jane's room and the lab. There were several Tubes connected to Jane, which were also connected to machines.  
  
I couldn't believe I caused all this. All this for being selfish. For all I knew, It could've been Poison Gas or Smog. Unable to withstand it anymore, I fainted. "Ann!" exclaimed Kris before I blacked out. When I came to, I was in my room. Kris and Mom were nearby.  
  
"How long have I been out this time?" I asked Kris. "I'd say about a year." "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I tried to sit up, but the effort was too much. "Just kidding!" said Kris. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You've been out for 3 hours. You've been talking in your sleep. I just wanted to be sure you were really up."  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Mom. "You really scared us when you fainted." "I'll be ok." I said. "I just couldn't take the shock. I can't believe I caused all that." "Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to bring Jane around." Said Kris. "Sure, you can blame yourself for what happened. It just won't do any good for your sister."  
  
"I'm already working on a Potion that may work." Said Mom. "You know how the tears of Pokemon are supposed to contain life?" I nodded. "Well, I'm working on a potion that is made of the tears of pokémon. It can't bring people back from the dead, but may help bring around people who have been diagnosed to be comatose for the rest of their lives."  
  
"Do you really think it will help Jane?" asked Diane, who just came in. "I'm willing to try anything." Said Mom. "I'll do anything for my children. Your father and I were able to get you and Marie pregnant. We should be able to do something for Jane." Just then, a Doctor came rushing in.  
  
"Dr. Johnson! Jane's just entered Cardiac Arrest!" He said. Everyone quickly exited the room. We were halfway to Jane's room when Mom stopped us. "Diane, I want you and Marie to wait in the Study." She said. "Why can't we come?" I asked. "You might faint again or suffer a Miscarriage. "Said Mom. "It might also start early labor in Diane. I'll come down when the time is right."  
  
So me and Diane Headed down to the Study. It was eerily tranquil. We tried to pass the time by reading the various books but we grew bored fast. This was mainly due to the fact that we had read them many times before, for sheer fun and to get out of grade school early.  
  
All we could think about was Jane. I couldn't stand to think about what would happen if Jane died. Before I started training pokemon, We promised we'd become more famous than our Parents and send Africa money. Diane, who was in Collage at the time said it was a pointless dream since our parents would be given the credit for our accomplishments. People would just say our parents had to do with it.  
  
Diane must've been thinking about the same thing. "When I look at it now, you'll become more famous than Mom and Dad." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The baby you're going to have. When it's born, you'll become the most famous person in medical history. You'll go down as the first person to give birth to a half human/pokemon baby. Everybody is going to want to interview you and get your autograph. It'll be like you were the President!"  
  
"You'll probably be famous, too." I said. "No one with your rare disease has ever had children. You'll be the first person to ever accomplish it. This could also inspire people to look into finding a cure." "Mom and Dad are going to get all the credit." Said Diane. "They've already announced they had a part in it. It'll just be another addition to their already long list of accomplishments." But people will look up to you." I persisted. "There are a lot of people around the world with unknown incurable diseases trying to conceive. After this, people will get the hope they need to keep trying."  
  
Right then, Mom came in. "How's Jane?" I asked. "She's stable." Said Mom. "She's been asking to see you both before."  
  
She trailed off. We could only guess what this could mean. "This can't be happening!" Said Diane. "It's like some bad dream, only you're not dreaming!" "You can only come if you're going to remain calm." Said Mom. Be distraught isn't going to help her."  
  
End Chapter 4. Oh, My Goodness! Is this really the end? Is Ann going to say good-bye to her sister? What will this mean for their childhood promise? What about Ted and his Battle with Hiro? All these questions will b e answered in Chapter 5! PLEASE R+R! 


	5. Hold on to hope

*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt attack!" said Ted as he battled against Hiro and his Ho-oh. "Ho-Oh, Sacred Fire!" Hiro responded. With each flap of its wings fire flew in volleys at Pikachu. Pikachu was using Thunderbolt to keep it from getting too close. Hiro quickly caught on. "Ho-Oh, shake the ground with Earthquake!" It then struck the ground, causing it to spilt. Pikachu give its tails a spin and flew into the air. Due to a freak accident it had a few months ago Pikachu now had 2 tails. It give him an immunity to ground type moves.  
  
Ho-Oh then flew up high. "Pikachu, time to power up!" said Ted. It then used Focus Energy, causing it to do something no other Pikachu could. It surrounded itself in electric energy and evolved into Raichu. "That's a pretty desperate move." Remarked Hiro. "Too bad it's not gonna help this time! Ho-Oh, Ancient Power!" Several boulders then rose and headed straight for Raichu. "Raichu, use Mega Punch!" Said Ted. "Time to bust up all those Rocks!" Raichu then focused alot of power into its Left Arm and flew straight at the boulders, breaking them. When it reached Ho-Oh it punched it powerfully across the face. It then followed up with a Slam attack, knocking it to the floor.  
  
"Raichu, finish it off with Thunder." Said Ted. Raichu then hit Ho-Oh with over 750,000 volts of Electricity, taking it out. "WHAT?! Now way!" Said Hiro, distraught that he had lost to Ted for the 2nd time. "How could I have lost again?" asked Hiro. "I had the perfect strategy." "That's what happens when you try to take advantage of a guy with a broken arm." Said Ted.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky I'm grateful for you saving my life and my friend's. I'm also lucky the arm that broke wasn't my left arm. I'd probably freak out if it was." "YOU'RE left handed?" exclaimed Hiro. "What a total freak! Oh, this is rich! I gotta tell Jessie." He then dashed out of the room. He nearly bumped into Taylor doing so. Jessie, a member of Team Rocket was Hiro's Sister. You can easily spot the resemblance.  
  
He was hoping to join Team Rocket way back. In order to get in he had to steal one of the pokemon at Elm's lab. He did, but was later defeated by Taylor. He turned on his would-be friends as well as his sister when he got a bunch of rare pokemon. Ash Ketchum, who was leader of Team Rocket at the time said He owed them. Hiro refused to give and destroyed their HQ. That's when Jessie was forced to either side with her brother or her gang. You can guess she choose her brother. James, Jesse's partner decided to side with her and they've formed a new gang called TR Jet.  
  
"Ted! You're wanted in Jane's room right away." Said Taylor. "I think Jane's about to..." He trailed off. "I don't believe it!" said Ted. "Come on, let's go!" The boys came in as Mom was administering the serum. "Let's hope this works." Said Dad. "What happened?" asked Ted. "Jane's condition is getting worse." I said. "If this Potion doesn't work then Jane could die." "All we can do now is wait." Said Dad after administering the potion. "We'll have to wait a few hours to see if it has any." "Huh, How did I get here?" came a voice. "We looked up in time see Jane starting the sit up. The Serum had worked! "Wow, that was fast!" said Kris.  
  
"What worked fast?" asked Jane. "Did I miss something?" Not much, just seeing the kitchen getting vaporized. "Said Diane. "The last thing I remember is Ted Parasect Using Spore and then there was an explosion." Said Jane. "Everything's been black after that." "That was 2 ½ months ago." Said Tom. "Both you and Ann were out that long. Ann woke up a few hours ago." "I'm fine now." I said, rubbing my stomach. "And I'm Pregnant too." "That's good to hear!" said Jane. "I was worried I wouldn't be an aunt twice."  
  
"You needn't worry about that." Said Diane. "Your first niece or nephew will arrive next month." "I can hardly wait." Said Jane. "I've even started up on our childhood goal." I said. "I plan on sending $250,000 to Africa in 2 weeks." "Alright!" said Jane. "I'm still feeling sleepy, so I'll rest for a bit." After that I'll want to know what I missed between now and mid- September." "You'll hear all about it when you feel better. Said Mom. "Just take your time and rest."  
  
We all decided to go to the Theater room and relax. Knowing Jane was going to be okay made watching a movie more enjoyable. "What should we watch?" asked Kris. "We just got some new movies from Hollywood." Said Diane. "We can watch one of those." "Let's watch the new Tomb Raider movie." Said Ted. "I really wanted to see Bad Boys II but since its rated R let's watch Tomb Raider instead."  
  
"Those are still in theaters!" said Taylor. "We're in one, aren't we?" I asked. "And to answer your question, no they're not illegal." "That is real cool." Said Kris. "I'll have to come here more in the future." Everyone laughed. We the started the movie and enjoyed the rest of the Afternoon. When the movie was done we went to the Dining Room for dinner. We were surprised to Jane there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I was feeling better, so I decided to come down and get something to eat." She said, patting the Skitty in her lap. "That revival potion is really something." Said Ted. "I'll bet your Mother has revolutionized medicine in the greatest possible way. It will give new hope to families of people in comas." "So, what are we having?" asked Diane. "Tacos and Burritos!" yelled the cook from the kitchen. "I can hardly wait." I said.  
  
End Ch. 5! So Jane's finally gotten better. What else will happen? You will have to wait and find out! Keep your eyes open for chapter 6! 


	6. A Proposal

*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*  
  
The next 2 weeks went by moderately well. Me and my sisters really pulled together when Jane got sick. Now we were playing tennis in the backyard with Ted and Tom. "It's been 3 weeks since Jane woke up." Said Tom. "It's amazing-As if she was just sleeping!" "It would be even more amazing if I could quit feeling sick already." I said, rushing to the house. Dad said some kind of side effect from the drugs I took was making me sick. Mom insisted it wouldn't harm the baby. It was supposed to go away after the 4th month.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to explode!" said Diane, who was watching us from a bench. "This baby really moves, too." "At least you don't have much longer to wait." I said. "I've got 5 more months to go." After playing doubles a bit more, we decided to take a break. We went in the kitchen to get something to drink. "So, what are you going to name your baby, Ann?" asked Tom.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure yet." I said. "If it's a boy I'll name him Darren. He was a good friend of mine. If it's girl I'll name her Katrin. One of my elementary school teacher's first names was Katrin. I thought it sounded nice." "Whatever did happen to Darren?" asked Jane. "I heard he moved back to Kosovo to help out." "He was killed on the road by bandits." I said. "They robbed him, Stole his clothes and hung his body upside down on a overhead sign."  
  
"I wish I could have met him." Said Jane. Suddenly, Ted nearly stumbled over something on the floor. "Where'd that come from?" he asked. "I don't recall spilling any Lemonade." "That came from me." Said Diane. "I think me water broke." We got in the family van and rushed Diane to the hospital. A few hours later she gave birth to a son. She and Gerard named him Walter Gerard Stevenson (Gerard's last name).  
  
"He looks adorable!" said Jane while viewing him in the Nursery. "I can't wait until we can bring him home." "That's not the right one." I said after reading sign. "It seems there's two babies with the last name Stevenson. Diane's Baby is next to it." "They both look cute to me." Said Jane. "Actually, they're both ours." Said Gerard, who just came over. "It turns out Diane had twins." We all stood there shocked.  
  
"No wonder they look so much alike." Said Kris. "What's the other one called?" "We've decided to name him Jeffrey Allan Stevenson." Said Gerard. "This really makes this extra special since we can't have any more kids." "I'm sure you'll be a great father." Said Ted. "Just love them as themselves and they will be more willing to live independently when they grow up." "How did you know that?" I asked him. "I thought you never met your father?" "I have, but he's been in and out of my life until recently." Said Ted. "When he and my older brother stopped talking to each other we've really started bonding." "I never knew that." Said Tom. "There's some things you'd never know about me unless I told you." He said. He then walked down the hall.  
  
I watched him as he went. He seemed to have something on his mind. Jane Noticed I was staring. "Ann, are you okay?" She asked. "I'll be fine." I said, rubbing my eyes. I decided to find out where Ted was going. I found him on the roof overlooking Los Angeles with his Pikachu. "Ted, are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm just thinking of the future." He Said. "Before, I always used to think I'd never be able to love another person as much as my pokemon. Now that I'm going to be a father in 5 months I've been doing some reflecting. I know I'll have to let go of the past and move on."  
  
He then turned to me. "We've known each other for 3 years. In that time frame we've gotten to know each other on a personal level. Now that we're both part of the same project I feel I can relate to you even more." "Ted, what are you saying?" I asked him. Suddenly Jane, Kris, Taylor, Dave, and Tom appeared at the door.  
  
Realizing what was about to happened, they froze. He took a small box from his Pocket and opened it. I froze when I saw what it was. "I was hoping to have the conversation with you after our kids were born." He said. "I never had the opportunity to love another person since I started training pokemon. Since I met you all that changed. What I want to ask you is, will you marry me?"  
  
I stood there not quite sure what to say. We'd dated a few times In the past but pokemon usually prevented us from having a solid relationship. Now he was asking me to marry him! "If you can't answer now I'll understand." Said Ted. "You can tell me when you're ready." "Yes, I'll marry you!" I said, hugging him. "I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Wow, you're getting married!" Said Tom. "Congratulations!" "Now I'll have another Uncle." Said Jane. "Along with a new Niece or Nephew." "We'll help with the wedding preparations." Said Taylor. "Me and Kris can take care of the security." "If Team Rocket or Team Rocket Jet tries to interfere I'll deal with them myself." Said Ted. "Out of all things coming ahead I want our wedding to be trouble-free." "We'll make sure nothing happens." Said Kris.  
  
Suddenly a Familiar looking Blimp appeared in the sky. "Don't tell me its them." Said Tom. "Not Now!" The Blimp came to a stop on the roof. James and Meowth were there but Jessie was not. We also noticed he wasn't wearing a uniform "What do you want now?" I asked. Ted's Pikachu got ready to use an electrical attack.  
  
"Keep your shoes on, we're not after you this time." Said James. "I'm just here to pick up Jessie and our son." "YOUR WHAT?" We all said at once. "What, you don't believe me?" said James. "I hear what you're saying but I don't believe it." said Ted. "How old are you two?" He flashed his driver's license at us and then put it away. "You know, you're never too old to start a family." Said Meowth. "Jessie and James just decided to get it over with while they're young." A nurse came out pushing Jessie in a wheelchair. In her arms was a baby. "Are you sure that's safe for a baby?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Trust us, we know what we're doing." Said James. "Besides, do you know how hard it is to find parking?" He opened a door, which Jessie was wheeled into. After strapping the baby in, the nurse took the wheelchair off. The two then cast off. "Later everyone!" said Jessie. "We'll let you go this time, but next time you'd better be prepared." We watched after them until the blimp was gone from view.  
  
"Now that was weird." Said Dave. "Who knew Jessie and James were a couple?" "I knew James had an arranged marriage a few years back." Said Tom. "It was broken off after Jessie killed her." "I guess you could say those two were meant for each other." Said Kris. "Just like another couple I know." "When do you guys plan to get married?" Asked Jane. "About two months from now." I said. "We'll need the time to prepare." "It's a day we'll all look forward to." Said Ted.  
  
End Chapter 6! Ted and Ann getting married! Who'd have thought? Jessie and James as a couple? Now that's a shock! The story's halfway done now. You don't want to miss the next chapter. Please R&R! 


	7. Unwanted Guests

*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*  
  
3 days before the wedding and there was no sign of the rings! Ted had requested them weeks ago and they still hadn't come. It seemed like it would be a disaster. "Are you sure you can get them here in time?" Ted said to someone over the phone. "You guys have screwed up already for sending the wrong kind of flowers. What? I need them in by Tomorrow! My wedding is in 3 days! If you don't get those in tomorrow, I'll have my Pikachu pay you a visit."  
  
Ted's Pikachu looked up thoughtfully at this. It didn't mind causing mischief if it would help speed things up. When Ted finally hung up, he had a look of satisfaction on his face. "How did I go?" I asked. "They'll have them in this evening." He said. "I paid him $25,000 to have it here in 8 hours." "That would work with anyone." I said. "People would do anything for easy money."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me. "I'll be fine." I said, patting my stomach. My pregnancy had started to become noticeable over the past month. Everywhere I went people wanted to pat my stomach. It wasn't like they'd never seen someone pregnant before. "I can't wait to raise our family together." Said Ted. "It's all I hoped for." "Maybe sometime in the future we can have our own kids." I said. I was fine with the one I was having but it would be nice to have some regular kids too.  
  
"We'll just have to wait." Said Ted. "We've got to take care of the ones we're having now." "I could do both." I said. "I've been practicing with the twins." "I'm sure you can." Said Ted. We went to the swimming pool. We met Taylor, Kris, and Dave there. "I see you two are looking well." Said Taylor. "All the preparations are complete." I said. "All that's left is the big day." We went in the pool to relax. We knew we'd rarely get a chance to do things like this later on. I liked swimming in our pool. It was like floating in space. I wondered if the baby felt the same way inside me.  
  
"I love being able to get together like this." Said Dave. "I don't know if we'll be able to keep doing it." "We may be apart but we'll still be friends." Said Ted. "Not you two." Said Kris. "In 3 days you'll be a couple." "And in 3 more months we'll be parents." I said. "Do you know what you'll be having?" asked Dave. "We've decided not to find out until after they're born." Said Ted. "After Diane had twins we decided we'd find out when they're born."  
  
"Everyone we know will be at the wedding." I said. "The Gym Leaders, the professors, All Past and present members of the Elite 4, Dozens of trainers we've both met, and all our friends and families." "I hope all my family can come." Said Ted. "My brother Sean said he'll come only if our father isn't there. My father said the same thing but if Sean isn't there. I just want both of them to come." "I'm sure we can think of something." I said.  
  
"I already have, but I don't know if it will work." Said Ted. "I invited them both but didn't tell them the other was coming. They won't know until the wedding." "I hope your idea works." I said. "I'd like to see both of them come to our wedding." I suddenly felt the baby move. It was like the baby was trying to tell me something. "It feels like something is upsetting the baby." I said. I looked up in time to see what. Running across the lawn towards us was Team Rocket.  
  
"They always show up at the worst times." Said Dave. After swarming the lawn, Ash Ketchum came in via helicopter. We went on the lawn to meet them. "You guys picked a perfect time." Said Ted. My wedding is in 3 days." "You're getting married and you didn't invite me?" asked Ash. "We're not exactly old friends." Said Ted. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to find out if it were true and if was, to who?" Said Ash. "I heard the news from Jessie and James you were marrying Ann but I had to find out for myself."  
  
"Well, you heard right." I said. "We'll be married in 3 days." "They showed up 2 weeks ago but were forced to leave." Said Ted. "If you don't leave now, I'll be happy to show you why." "Once again you're jumping to conclusions." Said Ash. "I didn't come here looking for a fight. Now that I have what I want I'll be going now. See you later." The Rockets then left. "I wonder what that was about?" I said. "He didn't do anything but I'm feeling very suspicious. Right before he came the baby got very upset."  
  
"I already know he's up to something." Said Ted. "And I'll be ready for when he returns." "Do you think we should reschedule the wedding?" I asked. "I don't think that will be necessary." Said Ted. "I'll have the Super Clones Watch for them all." Ted had 4 Pokemon that were the genetic offspring of Mew. Mew One, Two, Three, and Four. They also had immense and unlimited power. Together they were pretty much unstoppable.  
  
Later that day the Wedding rings arrived. As promised Ted paid them $25,000. "Now we have everything we need for the wedding." I said. "I've decided to make Jane my maid of honor." "Jim is going to be my best man." Said Ted. "I'm sure our wedding will be fine." That was before the day finally arrived.  
  
End Chapter 7! Wedding preparations are complete. Will everything go as planned? What will Ash, Jessie, and James Do? You'll have to wait until the next chapter! 


	8. Wedding Day

*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*  
  
The Day of the Wedding had finally arrived. I would be marrying Ted Toss, a friend I'd known for 3 years. We'd first met in a Pokemon Gym. Now we'd be married in the same one in Los Angeles. The Secret Service agents who jumped us back then came, too. As my father walked me down the isle to meet Ted at the altar I felt nothing but happiness. It felt like I was the luckiest bride in the world.  
  
As I neared the front of the gym I noticed Ted's father and brother were in the crowd. They were both here, but they didn't seem to know the other was there. All the Gym Leaders from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn as well as the past and present Elite 4 were also here. It seemed like everything would be perfect.  
  
After coming face to face with my husband at the altar, we exchanged vows. After the Ceremony we were officially a couple. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ted Toss!" said the priest after we kissed. We went to the cafeteria for the reception. Everyone seemed happy we'd finally tied the knot. I spotted May and a little girl in the crowd. I went up to greet them.  
  
"Hi May!" I said. "It's been awhile." "I came when I heard you and Ted were getting married." Said May. "I didn't want to miss it." "Who's this with you?" I asked. "My daughter, Kaylie." She said. "She's been asking what weddings are like so I brought her to see yours. She's only 4 but she's got a wild imagination." "She's adorable." I said. "She looks so much like Ash, though." "That's because he's her father." She said. I was taken aback when I heard this. I knew Ash and May were in love but I had no Idea they were serious. Then I thought of something terrible.  
  
"Is Ash around?" I asked May. "He said he was going to come, but he said he had to take care of something first." She said. "I've got to go, but it was nice seeing you." I said. I hurried through the crowd to find Ted. I found him with his older brother and father. "I'm glad you two are finally getting along." He said. "I guess after realizing you were fighting over something stupid you decided to make things right." "Ted, I need to talk to you." I said.  
  
"Ann, you're in time to meet my Brother, Sean." Said Ted. "Nice to meet you at last." Said Sean. "After Ted started training Pokemon I never thought he'd ever settle down and get married." "I said the same thing about Ann." Said Diane, who came over to join us. "These two have some much in common it's a wonder they aren't twins." "I'm Ann's Sister, Diane." She said, introducing herself to Sean and Ted's Father. After they started talking, Ted pulled me aside.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked. "I saw May here." I said. "She and Ash have a daughter named Kaylie." "You don't say." Said Ted. "May told me Ash was going to come but said he had to take care of something first." I said. "This can't be good." Said Ted. No sooner did he say that did a tank come crashing through the building. "What's going on here?" Asked Jim, Ted's younger brother. "We didn't request a tank." Te d remarked.  
  
Then the hatch opened and out came these guys in uniforms. "Sorry about this." Said one of them. "Our navigational system is malfunctioning. We didn't mean to intrude. We'll be going now. Have a nice day!" The men got back in the tank and pulled out of the building. "THAT was weird." I said. I suddenly felt the baby move. It did that when Ash appeared before, so I guessed Ash was about to make his appearance.  
  
"I think the next unexpected guest won't be as friendly." I said to Ted. "We'd better get something done about that big hole." He said. Just then Several Rockets ran in through the hole. In front of them was Ash. "We would have knocked but the door was already open." Said Ash.  
  
He then motioned to one of his grunts. "Go get May and Kaylie." "What do you want this time, Ash?" I asked. "Since you didn't invite me, I decided to show up anyway." He said. "If you really wanted to come, you could've asked. "Said Ted. "Maybe, but that's not what I'm really after." Said Ash. "Then what is it?" I asked. "I've come to reclaim some stolen property." Said Ash. "They tried to run away but we later learned they were with you, Ted."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ted. "Mewtwo and Mewthree." Said Ash. "They were created by Team Rocket. Weather they-or you like it or not they belong to me." "You're a sadistic maniac." Said Ted. "Just like your father." "I'm just finishing the work that he started." Said Ash. The Super Clones, all 4 of them appeared in front of Ash. "We've had enough of you." Said Mewtwo. "Why don't you just give up?"  
  
"I'm a very persistent person." Said Ash. "I don't 'give up' so easily. Nero, attack!" Ash's Black Pikachu then appeared. It used a strong Energy attack and knocked Mewone and Mewfour away. "Leave them out of this!" Said Mewthree. "It us you want." "Don't worry, you're next!" said Ash. Nero then attacked with a powerful Shadow Ball Attack.  
  
Mewtwo tried to block it but Nero fired another one in his face. "This is much easier than I expected." Said Ash. "I don't know why I didn't do this before." He then got ready to throw the Black Poke Balls the Rockets used to catch other trainer's pokemon. "Before you throw, there is something you should know." Said Ted. "There are 3 pokemon in this room who are even stronger than Mewtwo and Mewthree." "What could you possibly be talking about?" asked Ash. "Mewtwo and Mewthree were created to be the most powerful pokemon the world has ever seen. No Pokemon can match their power."  
  
"That's where you're wrong." Said Ted. "Nero just knocked 2 of them aside. I don't know why it took you so long to notice this, but Mewone and Mewfour are Mewtwo and Mewthree's Genetic offspring. They have the same genes, but could be more powerful than their parents." "Interesting, indeed." Said Ash. "I don't believe I overlooked that. But didn't you say 3 pokemon? Where is it?" Asked Ash.  
  
Ted's Pikachu Jumped in front of the crowd. "Look, here he is now." I said. "That thing?" Asked Ash. "My Pikachu can beat that two tailed freak with its eyes closed." Ted's Pikachu started building up its power at this remark. "Now you've gone and done it." Said Ted. "Get ready to taste the attack that it used to KO Mewtwo and Mewthree."  
  
"Enough of this nonsense." Said Ash. "Nero, destroy it!" "Pikachu, you know what to do." Said Ted. It nodded. "Pi....Ka...Chu!!" It said, blasting Ash, Nero, and all the Rockets with the powerful Aurabolt attack. It was a move it first used against The Super Clones 2 years ago. It was powerful enough to level a city. When the dust settled only May and Kaylie were left standing. Apparently the attack missed them entirely.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to them." Said Ted. Jessie, James, and Several Jets fell on top of the Rockets from above. Apparently they planned to drop in, too. "How did you know they were there?" I asked. "I didn't." Said Ted. "Pikachu must've and got them all. That's probably how May and Kaylie escaped harm."  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully. After our honeymoon we went back to LA. We decided to stay in LA until the babies were born. "It won't be much longer, now." Said Dad. "In a few more weeks you'll be proud parents." "It's something we look forward to." I said. "I just hope everything turns out okay."  
  
End Chapter 8! Will everything turn out as planned? How will things turn out? You'll have to wait until Chapter 9! Please R&R! 


	9. Desert of Prediction

*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*  
  
"This is the last stretch." Said Mom. "Next Wednesday your baby will be born." "I can hardly contain the excitement." I said. Puma had given birth to a son 2 months before. Ted named his son Finnaran Xavier Toss. "Regardless of weather it's a boy or girl I'll love it just the same." "I'm sure you will." Said Mom. I went over to the Game Room. Ted, Taylor, and Jane were there playing Crusin' World.  
  
"I know you're obsessed with the game music but this is your 5th game this morning." Said Taylor. "I really like that music." Said Ted. "Mind if I join in?" I asked. "Sure, we're about to start up another game." Said Jane. I had to push the seat all the way back to fit in on the machine. I kept forgetting how big I had gotten. After starting up 4-Player Mode we started in Cruise the World mode.  
  
"I'm going for a perfect game." Said Ted. "And don't expect to win either!" "We'll see about that." I said. We started the first track. It was in Hawaii. Ted got an early lead but I was right behind him. "I know were all the shortcuts are." Said Ted. "Don't expect to win by cheating." I said. Despite saying that I took the shortcut myself. It takes you along the side of a mountain and out back on the road. It got me ahead of Ted's car. "Now I'm in the lead!" I said. "Not for long!" Said Ted. He tried to cut in front of my car but I wouldn't let him. "You won't pass me." I said. That's when he jumped over it.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" he said. He pulled around the next corner almost perfectly. He would have nailed it if he hadn't run headlong into a jeep. That caused his car to "bounce" back. It was just enough for me and Jane's car to zip past his. As we zipped towards the finish line I used a Nitro to get a boost of speed. That flung my car into the finish line, giving me the win. Jane came in 2nd, Ted Taylor 3rd, and Ted last. He'd somehow hit another car and Taylor got ahead of him. "I win!" I said. So much for your perfect game."  
  
"That was just the first round." Said Ted. "He said something like that up to the last race, which was on the moon. "Last chance to win!" I said. "If you don't win, I get to keep the arcade." "But it already is yours." Said Ted. "It's in your parents house." "I won't let you play when we get our own place, though." I said. "Now I am defiantly going to win." Said Ted.  
  
The track was harder than the rest due to the "moon effect". Cars would "bounce" higher and harder on the roadway. I found it tough to manage the road. As I neared the final stretch my car hit a corner too soon and spun out. I saw Ted's car speed past it and across the finish line. I barely came in 2nd place.  
  
"I win!" Said Ted. "The start may not be good but I like to finish on top!" "You were lucky that time." I said. "Next time, I'll win." "We'll have to pick something more challenging like Mafia." Said Ted. "Playing that game is so much fun." "Not as much fun as spending time with you." I said. "You more fun than any game." "That I definitely am." Said Ted. "And I've been rated E for everyone." Everyone laughed at that one.  
  
He'd suddenly become quite the comedian. I wasn't sure if it was because of me, Fin, or something else. "Speaking of everyone, have you dated anyone?" Asked Taylor. "No." I said. "I was too busy with Pokemon." "I saw 2 other people before I met Ann." Said Ted. "Both of which while I was traveling with my Pokemon. The first was Janine, Koga's daughter. After she became a Gym Leader we didn't have time for each other. The other was Lorelei."  
  
"The Ice Trainer Lorelei?" I asked. "Oh, yeah." Said Ted. "We were both madly in love with each other. We'd even talked about getting married. We probably would have if her father, Wallace hadn't moved to Hoenn. Lorelei wanted to be near her father and I didn't want to go yet. She left me and moved to Hoenn. When I finally went there I learned she'd been raped and got pregnant. After that she became a lesbian."  
  
"That's.weird." I said. "I think I'd probably do the same if I were her." "You'd leave me for someone else even AFTER I confessed my undying love for you?" Asked Ted. "It's traumatizing just thinking about it. You have no idea what it's like getting dumped by a woman for another woman. Not that I have anything against lesbians, of course."  
  
"Not you, of course." I said. "Just someone else." I started to feel the baby moving around again. It started moving around a lot more in the last few weeks. It was as if the baby didn't want to be left out of anything.  
  
"Is the baby moving again?" asked Ted. "Yeah." I said. "Do you want to feel it kicking?" "Sure." Said Ted. "Not you, Jane." I said. She'd wondered what babies do before they're born for fun. Diane apparently said something she didn't like. I wanted to show her myself. I moved her hands close to where the baby was moving. She seemed a little uneasy about it but lightened up.  
  
"This is pretty cool." Said Jane. "Diane never let me do this with her. It feels like it's having a party in there." "Sometimes I feel the same way." I said. "Does it hurt you when the baby does that?" asked Jane. I wasn't sure to how to answer the question. It hurt sometimes but I didn't want to scare her. She'd probably had been given bad information from Diane again. "Sometimes, but not that much." I said. "I guess it likes to exercise before it's born. It's not like it does any harm to me, though."  
  
"I can't wait to be an aunt again." Said Jane. "It's going to be great!" "I'm sure you'll be a good aunt to this kid." Said Ted. "You've got the makings of a pretty cool person. How'd you like to play with Fin for while?" "Can I really?" asked Jane. "Oh, sure." Said Ted. "Just try not to get shocked. He is half Pikachu." "I'll do my best." Said Jane.  
  
We all went upstairs to the nursery. We found Kris and Tom in there playing with Fin. Even though his was just a baby you'd still have to be careful not to get shocked from time to time. "I get to play with Fin next!" Said Jane. "But I don't want to put him down." Kris moaned. "He's as cute as a button." "Put him down or I will have him shock you." Said Ted. Kris immediately put Fin in his Crib. Even though she loved playing with Fin she as well as everyone but Ted for some reason didn't like getting shocked by Fin.  
  
Even though he was just a baby he was apparently developing his powers already. Ted was the only one who Fin wouldn't shock. Even I was zapped by Fin. It caused an immediate reaction from my unborn child. I'm guessing it's some sort of genetic thing. After I was zapped I wouldn't touch Fin unless I was wearing rubber gloves.  
  
After putting him down Ted picked him up out of the crib. He ran his free hand through Fin's hair to remove any excess static electricity. Then he carefully handed him to Jane, who was sitting patiently in a rocking chair. "Try not to make any sudden movements." Said Ted. "I'll be careful." Said Jane. Ted then ushered everyone out the room. "Let's leave them alone for awhile." He said.  
  
"What if one of them needs something?" asked Tom. "I'll be right outside the door." Said Ted. "I'm sure they'll be fine, though." Tom, Kris, and Taylor wandered down the hall towards the theater. It was just Me and Ted alone outside the nursery. "I'm just letting Jane have some practice holding a baby." He said. "When your baby is born she'll want to hold it, too."  
  
"She won't have to wait long." I said. "Mom said it'll be born next week." "That sounds about right." Said Ted. "Then we'll have 2 kids." "I wonder if the Rockets or Jets will show up?" I asked. "They showed up at our wedding. They'll probably try to show up again." "I'll take care of them if they do." Said Ted. "They just don't know when to quit. If it's a fight they want they don't know what they're getting into."  
  
"You don't think they'll come here, do you?" I asked. "It's a possibility." Said Ted. "There's a lot of genetically altered Pokemon on the estate as well as Fin and your-yet-to-be-born child. They'll probably show up at some point next week to try to steal the kids." I was terrified of the thought. Team Rocket in particular was infamous for kidnapping small children and raising them to be emotionless killers. I could only wonder what would happen if they'd kidnapped the children.  
  
Ted must have noticed the worried expression on my face. "You won't have to worry about it." He said. I'll make sure nothing happens." That was all I heard before blacking out. "Ann! What's the matter? ANN!" I heard Ted yell before completely loosing consciousness.  
  
After being enveloped in total darkness I found myself in a desert. Judging from the tropical plants I saw in it I realized I was dreaming. For some reason I couldn't wake up. I looked towards a stream and saw a little girl playing with some water pokemon. It seemed abstract since they were in a desert. I walked over to her to find out where I was.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. "I think I might be lost." When she turned to face me I was caught be surprise. Despite her age she looked a lot like me. The exception was her hair was lavender and her eyes were, too. "We're in the Desert of Prediction." She said. "How did you get here?" "I don't know." I said. "Who are you?" "I'm your daughter, of course!" She said, as If I were supposed to know that.  
  
She pointed to me. "I'll be born next week." "I know that but what is your name?" I asked. "I don't know." She said. "You haven't given me one yet. Speaking of which, what do you want to call me?" Suddenly a Steelix rose up out of the desert sands. Astride the Steelix was Ash of Team Rocket. "Hah! Finally you will be mine!" He cackled. "You will belong to me!"  
  
A Nidoqueen and Nidoking rose up next. Astride them were Jessie and James of Team Rocket Jet. "That is where you are wrong!" Said James. "This girl will be ours!" "We will not let you take her so easily!" Said Jessie. "None of you have the right to her!" I said. "She doesn't belong to any of you!" "You need to mind your business!" Said Jessie. I barely missed an Iron Tail from her Nidoqueen. "Yeah, someone could get hurt!" Said Ash. I just managed to dodge a Hyper Beam from his Steelix.  
  
They then started advancing toward me. I was about to reach for a Poke Ball when I realized I didn't have any. I was trapped! "Back away from my mommy!" The girl said. She then started to glow and Ash, Jessie, James, and their Pokemon were frozen on the spot. "I can't move." James managed to say. "You three need to take a hike!" the girl said before blasting them into the sky.  
  
I could only watch, dumbfounded. This little girl had single-handedly taken out the leaders of TR and TR Jet. "I'll call you Katrina." I managed to say after she finally stopped glowing. "Thanks, I really like that name!" She said. "I can't wait until we come back here. I'll most likely be born then. Then I'll be able to tell you more about this place. See you until then!"  
  
She then started to fade away. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked. "I'm not going anywhere, you're just waking up." She said. "See you for real in a few days!" Then everything went black again, but only for a moment. At that point I realized I had regained consciousness. When I opened my eyes I saw Ted staring at me with concern.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. "You scared my when you fainted like that." "I'm fine." I said. "I'm sorry I scared you like that. But the thing is, I had this weird dream." "A lot of people have dreams when they pass out." Said Dad, who was also in the room. "Just that they'd wake up after 4 days is what surprises me."  
  
"I what?" I asked. "Please tell me you're kidding! It's like I'd loose consciousness and when I wake up I'd be getting one step closer to having this baby! What is wrong with me?" I started to cry. I wasn't sure if I'd keep having these "accidents" even after the baby was born. "I'm not kidding." Said Dad.  
  
"Today is Monday. I'm not sure but I think you just fainted from exhaustion. The child you're going to have isn't fully human. As for what causes you to loose consciousness for days at a time, I don't know. I think it might be some kind of side effect from the meds you took earlier in the Pregnancy."  
  
"You won't have to worry about that happening again." Said Ted. "Your father has removed all traces of the meds from your body. You won't have anything like that happen again. As for what I said before, I won't let anything happen to you or our children. I'll protect you from them. I promise. " He kissed my softly. "After you've gotten some rest you can tell me what you dreamed."  
  
After everyone left the room I just sat there staring at the wall. All this time going by and I'd have a baby in 2 days. I'd expected it to be longer but it wasn't. Then I thought back to my dream. It was so real, as some dreams tend to be. I was going to have a girl with incredible powers. She had used her powers to protect me. I looked at the fetal monitor next to my bed. It was picking up a normal heartbeat. I knew it would be different later on. After awhile of staring at the walk some more, Ted came back in.  
  
"Did you get some rest?" He asked. I shook my head no. "I was too busy thinking." I said. "About the dream?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't want you to worry yourself sick." Said Ted. "Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
"When I blacked out I dreamed I was in this place called The Desert of Prediction." I said. "It had a lot of tropical plants in it. When I looked around I saw a stream." "Did the stream have Water Pokemon?" asked Ted. "Yes." I said. "How did you know that?" I asked. "I had the same dream 2 months ago when I was hit by a bus." He said. "Only in mine there was a boy with water pokemon."  
  
"In mine there was a girl." I said. "She looked a lot like me except she had lavender hair and eyes. When I asked her who she was she said she was my daughter. When I asked her what her name was she said she didn't know because I didn't giver her one yet. That's when Ash, Jessie, and James showed up with a Steelix, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen. They were going to attack me with their pokemon when she stopped them using her special powers. After that I said I'd name her Katrina. Before I woke up she said she would tell me more about this place after she was born."  
  
Ted was speechless for a few moments. "I had the exact same thing happen in mine!" He finally said. "Only the boy said he was my son and I named him Finnaran. He used a Zap Cannon to blast Ash, Jessie, and James' Flying Pokemon." "Something tells me something is defiantly going to happen in 2 days." I said. "Regardless of what it is I'm ready for it!"  
  
End Chapter 9. Whew! What can I say other than I am exhausted! No, I'm serious. I spent the last 3 days working a night to finish this chapter. I've been at it for 3 and a-half months. Physically and mentally I am drained. I just kept getting stuck over and over again. This is the longest chapter I've ever done for any Fanfic. I plan to make the last one twice as long. As I said in Ch. 7 of Pokemon F.E., I won't add any new chapters for any of my fics until the New Year. I'll need the time to rest up so I can resume when I get back. 


	10. An Unexpected turn of events

Note: I know I said this would be the last chapter, but I changed my mind. After looking on how I had the last part of the Fanfic set up I decided to extend it by two chapters. Consider it a Holiday gift from me!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I know I haven't said that yet so I thought it right to say that now.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*  
  
After spending much of Tuesday morning indoors I decided to go to the Carnival that came to town for the week. I wanted to do something to lift my spirits. Getting in a pair of minivans I went there with Ted, Tom, Kris, Taylor, Dave, Jane and Fin. Ted decided to bring Fin to see his first Carnival.  
  
Hiro mysteriously vanished the day before and no one knew where he'd gone. We figured it was better that way. His sister Jessie always seemed to show up not long after he did. Upon arriving we paid for admission and wandered around the grounds. There were a lot of people in attendance today.  
  
Then we found out it was because of a Mew Raffle going on. Even though we each had one of our own except Ted, who had 5 (A regular Mew and 4 clones) we all entered the raffle, anyway. After buying some cotton candy and popcorn Ted decided to try and win some stuff.  
  
"I used to win a lot of prizes in New England." He said to the first booth vendor he walked up to. "Either I'll make you very happy or very sad!" The game he'd chosen was the ring toss. As with most carnie rumors and myths I believed it was fixed so you could never get a prize. The vendor and me were surprised when Ted landed one on the first try. The prize was a Dratini Doll.  
  
"Looks like you were lucky that time." Said the vendor casually. "How'd you like to do it again?" "Of course." Said Ted, taking a $5 from his wallet. Almost a second after being handed a ring he'd landed it, only this time on a better prize. "Looks like I win again!" Said Ted, collecting a Dragonair Doll.  
  
The vendor was noticeably nervous. A crowd had started to gather. Apparently Ted was the first person to win at this game since the Carnival opened. "I've never won at this game before!" said one guest. "He must be good!" "I wonder if there's some trick to this game?" asked a kid. "I heard even Carnie Freaks couldn't win this game."  
  
"I still want something better." Said Ted. "What do you think, Ann? Should I go for the last one or have the guy explain how he cons people out of easy wins?" A wave of whispering swept over the crowd. "Go! Go! Go!" Chanted the crowd. "I'd really like to know how he does it." I said. "Go for the prize!" Said one onlooker. "But since it's for our kids go for it!"  
  
Ted paid the vendor $20. The man looked faint. "If I make this one I will tell everyone how this guy cons everyone." He announced. "If I don't-and I seriously doubt I won't I will give him a Shiny Noctowl." He put the poke ball on the counter. The crowd was immediately silenced. No one had ever wagered pokemon in a Carnie Game AND won!  
  
Ted took the ring from the vendor. Then he did something weird. He took out a blindfold and turned around. "Ann, could you put this on for me? He asked. "Uh, sure." I said, not sure of what he intended to do. After fastening the cloth Ted threw the cloth over his head. He did not even turn around to see where it went. It landed on the Super Prize!  
  
"Where did it land?" Ted asked me. "On the super prize!" I said, taking the Dragonite Doll. "But how did you know where it would go?" I asked. "There is a very simple explanation." Said Ted, taking off the blindfold. "This game is rigged. You see the rings are all magnetized. Normally when someone would throw it the magnetism would move the ring away from the intended target. The reason I kept getting it was because I come into contact with a lot of Electricity, courtesy of Aurabolt and Fin. Be cause of that I was immune to this trick."  
  
"If this game is rigged, I want my money back!" Said one guest. "Yeah, me too!" Said another. "Give us a refund!" said one more. Ted, Fin, and Me ducked out in time to avoid a mob scene. "Let's try something else for a change of pace." Said Ted as we continued on our way. "You never cease to amaze me." I said. After walking for some time we came upon a medical marvels building. There was a guy standing outside it.  
  
"Hey lady, are you pregnant?" He asked me. "Uh, yeah." I said nervously. I look pretty big so I had no idea why he had any reason to ask. "Why don't you check out the ultrasound center inside?" He suggested. "You can get a nice recording of your baby before you have it. It'd be a nice thing to use when you tell it where it came from."  
  
That sounded interesting. Even though the baby was a product of science it would be useful to have later on. "I think I'll check it out." I said. Just then Tom came by with Dave. Dave looked unusually pale. "It seems he went on the roller coaster one too many times." Said Ted disapprovingly. I jumped back in time to miss getting barfed on.  
  
"I'll take you back to the van and get you cleaned up." Said Ted. "Tom, you go with Ann. I don't want her to go in there by herself." He then tossed him 2 poke balls. "The pokemon you loaned me worked like a charm." He added. "I knew he'd never get your S. Noctowl. I was prepared to use your Machamp just in case." "Anytime, Ted!" Said Tom, waving goodbye.  
  
We walked into the building and down a hall. Following some signs we quickly found the right room. There was a nurse in there. "Welcome to the Ultrasound Center." The lady said. "Please lie down over here." She motioned to a bed on one side of the room. Except for a table, the bed, 2 chairs, some pictures of random children, a toilet, a case of bottled water and a box of military rations the room was empty.  
  
"Where's the machine?" asked Tom. "I knew I forgot something!" said the lady as if she'd expected one of us to say that. "I'll go get it from across the hall!" She exited the room and slammed it loudly. A moment later we heard the door locking. "Hey, what's going on here?" I asked. "Despite us knowing each other for so long you've fallen for one of our traps yet again!" Came an all too familiar voice.  
  
"TR Jet! Let us out of here!" Said Tom. "That is an impossibility." Came another voice. The room started to shake. Moments later I felt us rising. "For you see, we are in the air!" "Ash Ketchum?" Tom said. "You're here, too?" "I'm as surprised as you are." He said. "But TR Jet and I have decided to team up to reach a common goal."  
  
"And what might that be?" I asked. "The kids!" Came the voice of James. "We are en route to Independence, Missouri." Said Jessie. "Once there, we will induce you and take your child. I was hoping Ted would be here but seeing as we're flying east at 80 mph. he soon will be!" "You can't have my baby!" I said. "You don't have a right to it."  
  
"Maybe, but you don't have a choice!" Said Ash. "We'll send someone to check on you in 12 hours. By then we should be about halfway to our destination." "Until then, make use of the food and water we provided." Said James. "It's all you're getting!" "You won't get away with this!" I said. "Just wait until Ted finds you! He'll make you all pay!" There was no response. Apparently they would only respond at their own leisure.  
  
"We've got to find a way out of here." Said Tom. "Help me check for a fake wall or something." After putting Fin down on the bed I started checking the walls with Tom. We were both surprised to find no secret openings TR and TR Jet usually would forget about. They'd obviously planned this in detail.  
  
"I can't believe they actually made a trap we can't get out of." I said, somewhat laughing. "They've actually done something good for a bunch of run of the mill super villains!" "According to my calculations, Ted should be about here." Said Tom. "I don't think it would take him that long to notice a building fly off with you, me and Fin in it." "That I definitely am sure of." I said. "All we have to do is wait."  
  
3 hours passed and we were still locked up. In another 9 hours someone was supposed to check on us. Not that they could see us with the hidden cameras we quickly found and broke. I figured there was some pretty good reason Ted was taking so long. If only we knew what.  
  
Another 2 hours passed and still no sign of Ted. Now I was starting to worry. Did something happen to him? To make matters more difficult I started feeling a lot of activity coming from the baby. At first I thought it was normal but after about an hour I realized it was more than that.  
  
"If I were somewhere else I wouldn't mind experiencing what I am now." I said to Tom. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I think I'm in labor!" I said, trying not to alarm him. "Yes, if only we WERE somewhere else." He said.  
  
"I am a doctor but I've only practiced in an ER." You've never delivered a baby before?" I asked him. "I have, but never for someone I personally knew." "What's the difference?" I asked. "With people you know there's a lot of expectations on how they want the delivery to go." He said. "With other people it's always 'I don't want to feel pain!' or something like that." Somehow that made sense in a weird way.  
  
"I didn't really have any plans on how I wanted the delivery." I said. "I always assumed I'd sleep through it like much of this pregnancy." "We'll, you'll be wide awake for it." Said Tom. "And, just to show how nice I am, I'll let you in on a secret. It's something I don't usually tell teenage girls who find out they're pregnant and give birth in an ER cause they thought they had some kind of tumor."  
  
"What would that be?" I asked. "Childbirth is not a pleasant experience until it's over." He replied. "You may not be in much pain now but you will be real soon. Since we're not in what would be considered an adequate birthing center it's probably gonna hurt even more. Oh, and unlike a lot of births portrayed on TV shows it lasts for more than 30 minutes. I once had to do perform a Cesarean on someone after they'd been in labor for 3 days. The woman finally gave up from exhaustion."  
  
Somehow I wasn't surprised with what he had to say. Not that I wanted to here it at the time, of course. "I'll try to remember that after I start screaming bloody murder." I said. As time passed the contractions increased. It was becoming more difficult to sit or stand in a comfortable position. We still were locked up in a flying building. Not that I was any longer in a rush to leave, of course.  
  
After the 10-hour mark passed we heard someone at the door. Whoever it was behind the door was two hours early. Tom and I were both surprised with who it was. "What do you want?" I asked, trying very hard to conceal the fact that I was in labor. "I just want to talk to you." Said Jessie. "Alone." At this 2 Rocket grunts came in and escorted Tom and Fin out the room. "What do you want?" I repeated when they left.  
  
Whoa! What is going to happen next? Where is Ted and will he come in time? What does Jessie have to say to Ann? You'll have to wait until Chapter 11 to find out! And no, I'm not filing for bankruptcy! 


	11. Jeesie Speaks

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Note: Seeing as the majority of people who read my Fics do not have a Fanficiton.net account I decided to enable anonymous reviews. All that I ask is you leave some form of name, real or fake.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*  
  
"I know this is going to sound strange coming from me, but I must say I'm impressed." Said Jessie. I stared at her blankly, no sure what to think. "Before I continue, you can relax." She said. "I'm only here to talk. Even though you're doing an impressively good job of hiding it I know you're in labor." I was a little annoyed she'd figured it out on the spot but didn't relax.  
  
"I just thought you should know that in two hours we will be landing in Salt Lake City, Utah to re supply." Said Jessie. "At that time Ash will come in here to check on you." A wave of concern came over me at this. He was the last person I wanted seeing me right now. "I can understand your feelings on that." Said Jessie. "He likes to intimidate people."  
  
"What does he plan to do with me?" I asked. "He's probably coming to see if you've gone into labor yet." Said Jessie. "Seeing as you've already started that he'll be wasting his time. I'm not going to tell him, though." I was relieved to hear that. It sounded like Jessie was going to respect my right to privacy.  
  
"Doesn't he know you're here?" I asked. "He will get suspicious." "He knows I'm here, but not why." Said Jessie. "I told him I came here to make sure you all hadn't escaped." "So why are you really here?" I asked. "I'm finding it hard to believe you came here just to talk."  
  
"Even though you destroyed the cameras we still have audio to this room." Said Jessie. "Don't worry, He wasn't there when you said you'd gone into labor. James and I were the only ones in the monitoring room at the time. What Tom said about childbirth is fairly accurate. If you think it hurts now, just wait a few more hours. The pain will be excruciating."  
  
"I already get the idea." I said. "It's not like I'm in a hospital or anything where I can get pain medication." "This may not be a hospital but there is pain medication." Said Jessie, dropping a leather bag on the desk. "We planned to induce you when we got to Utah, so we bought some pain killers to make the experience more comfortable for you."  
  
I was more or less surprised. TR Jet doing something NICE for a change? Who would have thought! It was probably because they secretly hated Ash but maybe it was something more. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "It's not like you're not after the same thing as Ash." I said.  
  
"We're not, actually." Said Jessie. "We're just after Ted's Mew Clones. Since they're not here we're on standby." "It's not like you'll be able to get them, anyway." I said. "They're very powerful. You all have been trying to get them for years and still fail. Why don't you just move on to something more simple like fishing for Magikarp?"  
  
"We are not the kind who give up easily." Said Jessie. "James said the same thing when I told him I was pregnant. He wanted me to take a break until the baby was born. Not that I'd let something like that slow me down. I was still running the gang even while I was in the hospital giving birth to our son."  
  
That was strange to hear. This woman really loved her job! "That's just crazy!" I said and then changed the subject. "What do you think Ash wants with the children?" "It's probably for the new project he's working on." Said Jessie. "He's been working on trying to create a team of people with pokemon like abilities to serve his purposes. His scientists are still in the planning stage so when he heard about you he decided to go kidnap them."  
  
"That is just plain sick." I said. "He's not getting anywhere near Fin. Ted is the only one who can handle him without getting shocked." "I'll try to remember that later." Said Jessie. "I have to be going, but remember not to tell Ash what we were talking about. Got it?" I nodded.  
  
After she left the room Tom and Fin were let back in. Tom was greatly concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked. "What did she want?" "I'm.fine." I said. I was feeling pretty tired from sitting in the same corner of the room. "Since what TR Jet wants is not here she decided to leave some pain killers to make my experience more bearable. It's in that leather bag she left on the table."  
  
After checking the bag Tom confirmed there were drugs in there. "Those two never cease to amaze me." Said Tom. "You look pretty tired. Do you want to lay in the bed?" "I could use something soft to sit on for a change." I said. "Help me into the bed." It was pretty difficult for me to get up off the floor without any assistance. Tom helped me up and into the bed.  
  
"Just wake me up when Ash comes." I said. "HE'S coming?!" exclaimed Tom. "Yep, that's what Jessie said." I said before falling asleep. After sleeping for what seemed like 3 minutes I was awoken by the airship's landing. We'd reached Utah. "Looks like we're at the halfway point." I said. "Ash should be coming soon." I got out of the bed and returned to my spot on the floor. I didn't want Ash to know I'd been resting.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let him do anything to you." Said Tom. "I still have the pokemon Ted gave back to me." We stared at the door waiting for it to be unlocked and opened. After waiting for only a few minutes Ash finally showed up. He was accompanied by a Rocket grunt.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said. "I wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any interruptions." I wondered what he meant by that. Did he do something to Ted? "In the next 6 hours we will be at our destination. The only reason we took 12 hours to get here was because we flew in circles a few times to loose some unwanted company."  
  
"When are you going to let us go?" asked Tom. "You can't expect to keep us here forever! Someone will find us!" "I'll let you all go when your usefulness to me is over!" Said Ash. "That will come at a time to be determined by me. Once your child is born Ann, I will use it and Fin to make more and more creatures like it. Soon I will have an all-powerful army of genetically enhanced Humans with Pokemon abilities!"  
  
"I won't let you get away with it!" I said. "Even if it kills me I won't let you have my baby!" "Your death wouldn't be of much importance to me." Said Ash. "I originally planned to kill you as soon as you had the child. You can expect your death to come as soon as your child is born."  
  
He then turned to go. "Since the cameras were destroyed this grunt will be watching the room." He continued. "He will bring the babies to me when the time is right. After I have them you two will be disposed of. I don't think I need say what I mean by that!" I was more or less shocked. Ash really was going to kill us!  
  
"You really are a monster!" said Tom. "I won't let you do this!" He lunged at Ash to punch him but was cut off by the rocket grunt who kicked him in the chest. Tom was sent flying into a wall, and pretty hard too. I was about to go check on him when I noticed a small puddle forming from under me. Ash also happened to notice this.  
  
"Looks like I don't have to wait long after all!" he said, laughing. "The sooner I get that child the sooner you get to die!" He then left the room, slamming the door behind him. I sat there, sobbing. Even though there was no avoiding it I was mad at myself for having it happen at such a bad time.  
  
"Ow, I think I broke something." Said Tom, patting along his rib cage. "I didn't know Rockets could hit that hard!" Then he noticed me crying. "Don't you worry about a thing." He said, trying to reassure me. "We'll find a way out of here. I know it!" "Not while that guy's in here." I Said. "If you try and attack him again he might break you in half."  
  
"Only if I really want to." The grunt said. "Besides, I wouldn't do that to an old friend!" I looked up in surprise. Tom and I watched as the grunt took off his cap and shades. Disguised as a Rocket was Ted! "I knew rockets couldn't hit THAT hard!" said Tom. "Sorry about having to do that." Said Ted. "I didn't want to give myself away in front of Ash."  
  
"What took you so long?" I asked. "Getting into this thing wasn't easy." Said Ted. "When I saw it take off I tried to use the Legendary Birds to blow it out of the sky. It turns out this thing is specially designed to be immune to Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, and Rock! When I couldn't break in I had to wait for it to land so I could sneak on board. Finding you guys was just a matter of luck."  
  
"I'm just so glad you're here." I said. "I wanted you to be here when little Katrina was born." "You're having her now?" Ted asked. "Yep, sure is." Said Tom. "She went into labor 6 hours ago. She should be ready to deliver the baby within the next 2 or so hours." "I thought you only worked in an ER?" asked Ted.  
  
"I've delivered babies before." Said Tom. "Just not for someone I personally knew." "Well, we can't leave now." Said Ted. "The place is crawling with Guards. We'd get spotted real quickly. We'll have to wait until Ann has the baby."  
  
"I don't think it'll be much longer." I said. "This kid really wants out. It's getting pretty intense." "I'm really sorry about leaving you like that." Said Ted. "I knew you were going to have the baby at any time. If I'd let Tom take Dave we probably wouldn't even be here right now."  
  
"Ted, you don't have to beat yourself up." I said. "This whole thing isn't your fault. If I hadn't come in here I wouldn't even be here. I should've known not to go in a place as sketchy looking as it looked." "Let's just agree to disagree." Said Tom. "We still have to figure out how we're getting out of here!"  
  
End Chapter 11. Again, I am not filing for bankruptcy! I have merely finished the 2nd to last chapter. How will this all end? You'll have to wait until Chapter 12! 


	12. Time Stops

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon  
  
Note: This is the FINAL Chapter! How will this story end? Read on and find out!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*  
  
"We can worry about getting out of here when we're good and ready." Said Ted. "Right now we're not ready." "Help me get back in the bed." I said. "I need to be on something softer than the floor." Ted picked me up and placed me in the bed. "Just take your time with this." Said Tom. "You're still a little ways to go."  
  
"Do you need anything else to feel more comfortable?" Ted asked me. "I think I'll be fine." I said. "Just let me know if you need anything." He said. "Hey, don't forget to check on Fin." I said. "He's had a large buildup of electricity in the past few hours. I don't know what it's about."  
  
"From my experience a Pikachu will start to charge more electricity than normal when it is going to discharge a large amount of electricity. I think he might be up to something." Said Ted. After checking his vitals Ted came to the conclusion that Fin's health wasn't in any danger. "He's fine so he must be planning to do something." Said Ted.  
  
As time slowly passed the labor progressed as well. It was getting pretty tense, but not overwhelming. I guess It felt bearable with Ted there. After about 90 minutes Tom realized something. "I just remembered the pain medicine Jessie left." He said. "Since you've been doing fine you do not need it. It would be too late for it now, anyway."  
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked. "You've advanced so far it's just about time to deliver the baby." He said. "There's no longer a need for you to take it." "That's great!" Said Ted. He then walked over to the door. "TR should be coming real soon, then." "What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"This room is wired for sound, so even if I don't report in it won't matter." Said Ted. "He's already got his men lining up on the other side of this door. I'm not looking to be taken by surprise." He then took up a Poke Ball and opened it. Out came a Magneton. Taking out some wiring he hooked it up to the Magneton. The other end went to various parts of the door.  
  
"That should keep them off until we can bust out of here." Said Ted when he was done. "Magneton will shock whoever touches the door. We should be fine for the time being." "Hey, I've got some good news." Said Tom. "What is it?" I asked. "It's time for you to have this kid!" He said. "It won't be too hard as the contractions will be moving the baby along."  
  
"What do I do?" I asked. "You can help get the baby out by pushing with your abdominal muscles." Said Tom. "You've been keeping very active throughout this pregnancy so it shouldn't be too hard." "How do I know when to start?" I asked. "I can't answer that one." Said Tom, sounding a little skeptical. "You'll know. That's all I can say."  
  
But I'd already started pushing. I realized then that I already knew when to start. I just had to let nature take its course. After pushing for about 20 minutes Tom told me to stop. That's when I heard what most new mothers consider the greatest sound you could ever hear after 9 months of waiting and anticipation: my baby's first cry.  
  
"That last one did it!" said Tom "You've got a healthy baby girl!" After cleaning her up he put her in my arms. It was a better feeling than the feelings I had when I'd win a Gym Leader Battle. "Have you decided on a name?" asked Tom. I thought back to the dream I had 2 days before.  
  
"I have just the one picked out." I said. "If I didn't know better I'd say she helped me come up with it." Just then we heard the sound of electricity. The Rockets were here! "They always show up at the worst times." Said Ted, shaking his head sadly. He then passed Fin to Tom.  
  
"I'm not going to let them interfere any longer." He said. "I'll make them regret putting us all through this!" He went over to the door and unhooked Magneton. Then he kicked the door in just as it was being opened. The force of it crushed 3 grunts to death against the wall of the hallway.  
  
"Who's next?" I heard him yell after throwing the door down the corridor. "How did you get here?" I heard Ash yell. "That doesn't matter." Said Ted. "Prepare to meet your end!" There was an exchange of blows before I saw Ash get thrown into the room. "It's about time you showed up!" said James, who was also in the hallway. "You picked the wrong day." Said Ted.  
  
I couldn't see what was going on but I could only guess Ted was fighting TR and TR Jet with his bare hands! Then I noticed Ash get up. "You've had the baby? Good!" He Said. "You've served your purpose. You may die now!" He then pulled a handgun from his pocket. "No!" Said Tom, diving in between Ash and me. Then everything went white.  
  
"I'll protect you!" I heard a voice say. When I blinked I saw that time had frozen. I looked and saw that everything had stopped. It was like a 3d picture. "What's going on?" I asked the voice. "I'm going to help you escape!" "Who are you?" I asked. "You forgot already?" the voice asked. "I'm in your arms! I'm Katrin! We're talking in our heads."  
  
"How are you going to get us out of here?" I asked. "Just watch!" She said. There was a flash of light and I felt myself being lifted through the airship. I looked around and saw the same with Fin, Tom, and Ted. We were gently placed on top of a mountain. When Katrin stopped glowing everyone could move again.  
  
"How did we get here?" asked Ted. "The last thing I remember was James about to stab me with a knife." "I think my dream came true." I said. "Katrin got us out of there using her powers." We're safe here." Said Tom. "I can't say the same for Ash, Jessie, and James." Said Ted, opening another Poke Ball. Out came Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Aurabolt!"  
  
It cut through the airship with ease, causing it to blow up. It then came crashing down engulfed in flames. "That takes care of the cremation." Said Ted. "And this time, don't come back!" Taking out a Pidgeot we returned to LA. When we got back everyone was waiting for us.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" asked Kris. "We had an adventure and a half." Said Tom. "And Ann had a baby girl." "Cool!" Said Taylor. "I think we'd better get back home." Said Jane. "I just got off the phone with Diane and she said there's a lot of TV reporters who want to interview us."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" I said. "At least the worst of our troubles is over."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"And that's how it all happened." I finished. "That really is an incredible story." Said the reporter. "Well, I'm sure you want to get some rest. We'll leave you to spend some time with your family." After all the reporters all left I put Katrin to take a nap. Then I went to go lie down. We were all pretty tired! I found Ted already asleep.  
  
I smiled when I thought about all of the adventures we'd had through the past months. Some of them were good, some of them were sad, but all of them were unforgettable. I got in bed and fell asleep, dreaming of what other adventures life had planned for me.  
  
THE END! Well, I hope you liked this fic. It took me over a year to make. Even though it was posted in 04 I finished it on Christmas Eve, 2003. I hope you liked it! After I finish Pokemon F.E., The Evil Empire, and Ash Ketchum Must Die I will do a sequel: Fin and Katrin in High School! 


End file.
